


医生与病人

by anony_m



Series: 良夜 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Dealing, Gen, Organized Crime, Personality Disorder, 双侯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 《良夜》的一部分结局，精神病人和他的医生。
Series: 良夜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757248





	医生与病人

他在下沉。  
海水像松脂，粘稠地裹住每一寸皮肤，托着他往虚无深处缓缓坠落。没有风，没有光，世界是一片青黑的混沌，堵住呼吸，灌破耳膜，浸瞎眼睛，将肺里的空气压迫殆尽，才能把落入它怀抱的虫子制作成不朽的琥珀供人玩赏。死亡不痛苦，它只是有点冷。  
极远处传来飘渺的鸣声，鲸鱼的歌声。海底经过来自远古的庞然大物，向这个空旷的宇宙发出寻找同伴的呼唤。你在哪里。  
我在这里。他张开嘴，努力从气管里挤出一点余力。  
哨声一样绵长的鲸咏，穿过浓稠海水，一圈一圈逐渐衰弱，余音震荡死寂已久的汪洋。  
你在哪？  
我在这里。  
你在哪里？  
我在……  
你在哪里？  
鸣声愈渺远愈衰微，像被风扯散的蛛丝将断未断，隐没在无人经过的小路上。  
我在这里。  
他竭尽全力地发声，气泡从嘴里冒出来，争先恐后钻出指缝，像八岁时生母买给他的那瓶六分钱的肥皂水，吹一口气就能吹出一串泡泡往天空飘去，泡泡上映出围巾的颜色。他已经不记得母亲的样子，却记得分别时她戴的那条红围巾，埋在脸上的时候，围巾里有煤烟、雪粒和眼泪的气味，闻起来就像此刻的海水。我要走了，默寻。她在泡沫里同他告别，庄明禾在泡沫里同他告别，泪水从她的眼中簌簌落下，坠落的瞬间凝成珍珠，微光点亮黑暗，洒在那条红围巾上。我该走了。  
没有得到任何回应的鱼群发出最后一声悠长的哀鸣，渐渐消失在不可见的深海。世界回归寂静和冰冷，他的肺叶干瘪，气管剥落，肋骨折断，连气泡也再不能吐出来，只能窒息似的张着嘴，向随泡沫消失的幻觉徒劳伸出手去。我在这里。没人听得见，一只52赫兹的怪物鲸鱼与它的同类处在不同的发声频率，因此永远呼唤，永远呼救，永远得不到呼应。  
我在这里，我会乖的，你别不要我。  
你们别不要我。  
别丢下我。

李默寻醒过来，觉得头痛欲裂。沉沉天光顺着窗帘缝隙落到床头，将玻璃窗的粼粼水色映在墙上。雨声浸透了卧室沉闷的空气，南方冬季的湿冷从骨骼里缓缓渗出，腐蚀着这具仍在咬合齿轮认真运转的躯体。真可惜。  
敲门声停了，过了两秒，顾鸣拧开门，发现主人正坐在床边发呆。  
“起了啊？睡得还行？快九点了刚还打算叫你的。早饭吃什么，小笼包还是馄饨？”  
李默寻刚起床时反应很慢，木呆呆擦着眼镜，还没换下身上那套印满卡通企鹅的睡衣：“起了；还行；小笼包；你好吵。”  
坚信人皮厚则天下无敌的顾副队长才不会觉得被冒犯，笑嘻嘻道：“你也早上好。那我下个楼去早点摊买新蒸好的。”  
“不用，收拾下就出发。”他摇摇头，“你和医院约了几点？”  
“人是铁饭是钢，早饭尤其重要，哪能随便就不吃呢。”顾鸣啧了一声，一根根掰着手指教育他，“你看啊，六院离咱们这儿开车要快两个小时，估计午饭都赶不上。今天要对付的又是裴泽，谁知道会有什么幺蛾子，你不把身体素质调整到最好状态，怎么打好这场仗啊是不是？更何况这还不是你一个人的事，整个专案组的同志们都指望着走他这儿能翘出点庄明锋的线索，法网恢恢能不能疏而不漏就看这一遭。您责任重，万事上心好好保重，行不？”  
他絮叨絮叨半天，以往说到中途就会因为聒噪被打断，今天却一直没有回应，一抬头，李默寻戴上了眼镜，一动不动坐在那儿专注地看着床头。  
床头那盆水仙是在去年九月份买来的根，养了很久，养得很好，从十一月底就慢慢开了，到现在已经远远超过了花期，剔透里透着不可挽回的憔悴。此刻落英如雪洒在床头，天光照亮了残留的最后一朵，纤细轮廓浮雕般印刻出来，白得荒谬又圣洁。  
那瓣花朵突然间坠落下去，在寂静里发出清晰的、瓷器碎裂的声音。  
明禾的花谢了。

出发前，他们走楼下花店买了探病用的花篮和一盆新水仙，顾鸣大大方方表示“你随便挑，爷付账”，换来李默寻一记白眼，却没有拒绝他直率的好意和隐晦的安慰。他们带着花往松亭北郊的六院开去。六院的全名是松亭震明大学医学院附属精神卫生中心，坐落在湾南路六百号，地处偏僻，信息敏感，人们对精神病院又通常讳莫如深，渐渐就都以“六院”代称。  
裴泽住在六院第四层的特殊单间。绑架案后，他因拘留期间自残被强制做了精神评估，诊断出躁郁症和精神分裂，因此被送到这里治疗。庄家案发不久，庄儒廷身死，庄明锋带着与药物流通关联甚深的文件失踪至今。非法研制的药物流通，成为引发社会公共安全问题的巨大隐患，专案组心急如焚，想起了还在精神病院里的裴泽。  
“专心开车，不要胡思乱想。”坐在副驾的李默寻突然出声，差点让回想中的顾鸣吃了一惊。  
“我没不专心啊。”  
“你几次刹车踩的，花盆里的水都快洒我裤子上了。放心，裴泽不吃人，也不吃我。”  
“这个‘也’用的挺实在，敢情你不是人。”  
李默寻望着飞驰而过的车流懒得理他。  
顾鸣叹了口气：“你之前跟我说，他是你半个老师。我可见识过你是怎么把那组心理专家逗得团团转的，裴泽也干了这事儿吧？不然队里怎么突然找上你。哎你说他是真病还是装病？要是真话说假假话说真甚至操纵我们搞错调查方向可怎么办？”  
“裴泽确实有精神障碍，起码他服抗抑郁药很多年了，这一点我能作证，但这并不意味着他不是个聪明人。该说什么话，什么时候说，什么时候不说，他心里有杆秤。如果他不对你们讲……”李默寻挠了挠眉心，想想说，“那是你们警察加的砝码不够，甚至还欠他的帐。”  
“我们欠他？”  
他转过头看着顾鸣：“对，尤其是你。巧取豪夺的顾大队长。”  
“我又没招惹他！”  
“一会儿就招惹了。他会知道你现在是我的直属监护人。”李默寻难得地露出一点笑意，“裴泽绝对会很不高兴的。”  
“你卖我！嘚嘞，我就大公无私牺牲一下小我的名誉吧。”  
城市线在他们身后飞快退去，下了高速很快进入郊区。冬季裸露的土地代替高楼，在雨刷的来回晃动里模糊成巨大的色块。李默寻看着窗外出神，手指无意识地摩挲着水仙刚刚鼓出的花骨朵。  
“我是他的作品。”  
顾鸣心里咯噔一声。车辆变道准备右转，他分不出视线给李默寻。  
“把我还给裴泽，他就什么都能给你。”

“裴医生。”  
“默寻来了？顾队长也在，稀客。”  
一面巨大的厚玻璃窗隔开了裴泽和他的访客们，玻璃窗里是一览无余的病房，除了休憩用品，还有正对玻璃窗还有固定在地面上的一把椅子和墙边一套书桌，边角光滑，塑料质地，第欧根尼理想中的木桶。裴泽就坐在正对的那把椅子上，白色开襟长外套遮住了病号服，遮不住怡然的姿态。相较于全副武装的医护和警卫，囚室的犯人更像这间医院的主人。  
“恐怕我无法给客人拉开椅子，二位自便。”他手里握着一个半满纸杯，仿佛身在咖啡厅。顾鸣和李默寻对望了一眼，没有搭腔。  
裴泽笑了：“怎么？怕因为和我说话而被催眠吗？我不过是一个可怜的病人和因为疾病违背法律的犯人罢了。”  
顾鸣张嘴，李默寻抓住他的手腕制止了他。拉开访客室桌前的椅子让人坐下。裴泽扫过那动作，眼神停了停，若无其事地挪开了目光。  
“很久不见了。”李默寻平静地说，“突然在这种情况下看到裴医生，一时不知道说什么。”  
裴泽垂下眼。他已经不年轻了，天生的桃花眼却并不随年华老去，反而因为细纹和一点倦意透出缱绻的风情：“‘这种情况’是什么情况，你在外我在内吗？”  
“我没有冒犯的意思。”  
裴泽忍不住笑出了声：“我也没有生气的意思啊。默寻还是这么较真。”  
李默寻扶了扶眼镜，没接话茬.  
“抱歉有一点激动。本来还以为再见不到你了，真薄情。”  
他没说话，提起裤管露出脚踝上类似手表的黑色装置，示意给对方。  
“我现在是污点证人，电子脚镣会发送定位和心率，超过一定距离会引起警报，所以不能离开顾鸣太远。”李默寻斯斯文文解释，“庄家的案子很大，我们之前实在抽不开身过来，不好意思。”  
裴泽紧紧盯住他，李默寻被看得有些不自在，清了清嗓子：“我还给你带了礼物。”他把桌子上的水仙花往前推了推，“他们可能要把盆换成塑料的才能符合规定，但这个很好养。”  
顾鸣不耐烦扬声：“好了裴泽。你知道我们为什么来，庄明锋逃逸在外，你……”  
“他？”医生转向顾鸣细细打量，但并不是在对警察说话，“顾鸣？你选他？”  
顾鸣不明所以，李默寻在一旁接口：“承蒙顾队长抬爱，愿意为我在法律上争取宽大处理。”  
医生拧着眉转回目光，落在前客户的脸上，后者平静地坐在原地，高领黑毛衣外套着一件炭灰西装，肩头因为雨水微微湿润。金丝眼镜后的瞳孔藏在低垂眼帘下，像个老实刻板的中学老师。  
裴泽眨眨眼，做了个暂停手势，捂着脸别过头，只能让人隐约看到他抽搐的嘴角和发颤的手掌，不知是大笑还是大怒的前兆。顾鸣皱眉准备出声，李默寻递给他一个眼神，示意稍安勿躁。警察于是咽回了想说的话，目光掠过同伴安然交叠在膝头的双手，发现他在无意识地用拇指抠着食指的指甲。李默寻也在紧张。  
过了好一会儿，裴泽才拭了拭眼角：“抱歉，我有点失态了。顾队长刚刚问什么？”  
顾鸣思绪飞快：“为什么失态？”  
“没什么，只是没想到默寻会被您招安，不过这也是人之常情。”  
“人之常情似乎对你不怎么有效果。”顾鸣站起来走向不动声色的医生，“我几次来拜访，裴医生都是誓与庄家共存亡的坚定，一点都不关心自己的结局。”  
医生张了张嘴，无奈笑了：“之前是我不知好歹，今天发现连默寻都弃暗投明了，还是挺惊讶的。不过也是，大厦已倾，确实不能不为自己考虑一下。您之前想要问什么？”  
顾鸣并不想被他牵着走，但李默寻已经开门见山：“庄明锋带着那批药的文件，可能躲在哪里，或者下一步什么打算？”  
裴泽沉吟稍许，一边想一边慢慢道：“我不太确定他会在哪儿，我知道有三间偷偷挂在他名下的实验室，可以现在就告诉你们。但我只负责庄慈关联的那部分高端医疗客户，处理药品的是另一个人。”  
“谁？”顾鸣问。  
裴泽看着李默寻，微笑。  
“我叫他刻耳柏洛斯。”

我叫他刻耳柏洛斯。  
庄明锋不喜欢他，每次派他去收拾烂摊子都戏称是“放狗”。但我叫他刻耳柏洛斯。  
我给了他名字。  
人的记忆很奇怪，我们竭力遵循逻辑和理性生活，却在回首时只记得那些毫无逻辑可言的瞬间：子夜，裤子上的泥点，空气里的腥味，门楣的红纸被雨淋得发暗，火柴划出的橘色的光，映着光的眼睛。他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛。  
那年我二十岁，第一次被允许观察研究对象的工作状态。我被允许凑近，近到一步之遥。这里没有人敢离他这么近，哪怕他此刻乍一看只是个蹲在门口凳子上抽烟的大学生，和我差不多年纪。他们不叫他任何名字，也没有称呼，事实上他们尽量不和他说话。他的存在无法被专有名词定义，只通过微妙的指令、交换的眼神和共享的恐惧，无处不在。  
有人在拼命挠门和尖叫，很吵。  
我看着他，他的瞳孔深处凝着针尖一样的冷光，来自指间明灭的星火。当目光对上时，仿佛将我摄入那片漆黑的宇宙里，被阅读、分解和归档，血肉和骨骼拆成两堆，成为可用和不可用的祭品，同化成构成他的无机质的信息，解剖完毕，我成为他的世界里一行新的没有温度的记录。他不感受也不关心，他只分解和分析，对每个人都是如此。我也不是没有退路，父亲把病例档案给我的时候，告诉我我可以选择不接受。可是此刻他看着我，我便知道自己在凝视深渊。  
而谁能抵御纵身一跃的诱惑。  
“你在等什么？”  
“试验结果。”  
“什么试验？”  
“自我暗示和囚徒困境。”  
门里一直有人在尖叫。  
二十多年前广州出过一个案子，一个平房的密闭房间里发现了五具尸体，警察查证发现其中两人因互殴而死，两人心脏骤停，还有一个死因不明，手上指甲全部掀裂，门上都是抓痕。五具尸体里四具生前都药物成瘾，因此被当作毒贩内讧草草结案。其实那曾是庄家在广州的一个卖货点，店老板从两年前开始在白粉里掺假转手客户，克扣下的那部分不知所踪，直到东窗事发。影响商誉的意外必须杀鸡儆猴，所有涉事者被带回广州，总共八人，多有亲缘关系，相互推诿，其中还有口口声声发誓不知的店老板娘和她四个月大的小儿子。  
那是我第二次见证他的创作。  
“你是说他杀人？”说话的是顾鸣，近乎被羞辱的愤怒从裴泽的脸上一闪而过，他却嫌弃地瞥了眼李默寻，摇摇头：“怎么可能。他大概是我见过的最遵纪守法的公民了。”  
我的刻耳柏洛斯拥有天赋的美学和技能，他从不杀人，就像现代的士兵不会给狙击枪上安装刺刀。  
他只是把这群瘾君子关在一起。不搜身不刑讯，也不提供食物和水，他只是关住他们，告诉他们清点的白粉比记录的少三十克，有人藏了，只有先说真话的人才有资格活着。倒计时开始。  
密室挡住了光和风，模糊了时间地点，放大了同类的低泣，墙外的水滴和肉体每分每寸的感受。已经过去多久？毒瘾会不会快发作？我好难受。谁藏了那三十克粉？他为什么会被叫出去，他是不是知道什么我不知道的事？他是不是出卖了我？他会回来还是死了？我是不是要死了？别人的祸凭什么是我要死，我还不想死。  
天快拂晓时，门内回归寂静。门外烟雾袅袅，从始作俑者薄凉的嘴唇里飘出来，模糊了夜色里苍白的五官。青年用手指捻灭快烧完的烟头，望着灰白粉末悠悠落下，面容乏味又厌倦。是单一事件，只有这八个人，没有其他关联。没意思。  
这个没意思，那什么有意思呢？裴泽忍不住问。  
青年从凳子上站起来，舒展了一下瘦长四肢，脖子间有金属的微光一闪而过。可疑的污迹从门缝慢慢溢出到他脚边，在湿泞的泥地凹陷里积了小小一滩暗红。  
你真的想看吗？年轻的李默寻反问，露出了他们见面以来第一个冰冷的笑容。

“你真的以为你知道？”裴泽笑着问不知何时放下笔一言不发的警察。室内的LED灯按病人的要求只留了一盏，李默寻没有跟顾鸣坐在一起，他远远停在角落，神色不明。  
“你以为你接手的是谁？你根本不知道自己接手的是什么。”  
顾鸣抬起头：“你嘴里的刻耳柏洛斯就是李默寻。”  
“人类啊人类，万物之灵傲慢如斯。”裴泽长长一个故事讲完，如释重负得往后一靠，仰天叹息，“总想着把锁链拴在死神的脖子上。你也是，我父亲也是，甚至庄明禾也是。”  
李默寻抬起手摘下眼镜，慢慢擦着镜片，没有说话。  
“你没有在回答庄明锋的问题。”  
“我已经给出答案了，你需要去问那头地狱的看门犬。”  
“李默寻在警队已经配合做了最完整的笔录，他提供的地址我们都一一查证布置过了，目前还没有……”  
“你真的认识他吗？”  
“我现在是李默寻的直属，他在我二十四小时的视野范围内。”  
裴泽一倾身，笑意盈盈地隔着玻璃与顾鸣面对面：“别再自欺欺人了，你敢说你认识那条变色龙？”他带着笑的面具终于被忍耐已久的愤怒撑破了，“你怎么敢？你什么都不知道，怎么敢说你了解他？！甚至给他戴上那个愚蠢的镣铐！”  
李默寻慢吞吞戴上眼镜，从角落里站起来走出阴影。文弱谦和的中学老师不见了，陌生人镜片后的漆黑眼珠冷得像极地的浮冰，值得任何一个一线刑警因为对危险本能的直觉而打开枪套。  
裴泽贪婪地注视着他走近，脸上的肌肉抽搐着，从愤怒转回欢乐：“好久不见了，默寻。”  
李默寻没有理他，先冲顾鸣点点头：“你在我的笔录里找1993年那行，我说了那年我在广州呆过10个小时，‘暂时非法剥夺他人人身自由’是我的回答，没有隐瞒也没有夸大。”他又转过脸面对裴泽，“他了不了解我并不重要，他是明禾选的。”他挑了挑眉，“当然你能把我们第一次见面记得那么清楚，我会勉强装作感动一下。”  
“那不是第一次！”裴泽“砰”一声砸在玻璃床上，访客室门外的警卫听见巨响破门而入，如临大敌，“是我先找到你的！是我先找到的！！我创造的你！！”  
很快医生涌进病房，在病人狂怒的呐喊声里将他拷回床上注射药物。顾鸣和李默寻站在角落给医护人员让出道路，初见时的宁静已经天翻地覆。  
“看来他为这次会面准备了很久。”顾鸣轻声说，半开玩笑道，“很看重你啊。”  
“躁期过去就好，只不过不知道会持续多久。”李默寻注视着玻璃窗内的兵荒马乱，“机会难得，如果他这几天能稳定下来，我们要尽早问清庄明锋的下落。”  
他这样置身事外的不在乎，让顾鸣隐约发凉：“回头你跟我去大队补一下广州那个案子的笔录。”  
“好。”  
“我记得裴泽说一共八个人，死了五个，那另外三个呢？尤其有个孩子。”  
“活着。”  
护士注射了药物，病人在床上抽动着，终于渐渐安静。李默寻提起桌上的花，示意顾鸣跟他一起离开访客室去找医生询问详情：“我会告诉你的，下次。下次我想和裴泽单独谈谈。访客室里有摄像头，你在监控室看着。”  
“怎么了？”  
李默寻叹了口气：“你们两个面对面，哪还有能心平气和说话的机会。”  
他们沉默着并肩从走廊往医生值班室走去，雨声填充了天地，将他们的脚步声反衬得更加明显。  
顾鸣停住了。李默寻惯性走了几步，发现他没跟上，也停下来转身等他。天光从走廊尽头的玻璃窗射进来，将大理石地面映得发白，将那个几步开外的瘦削轮廓映成剪影式的黑白。黑色毛衣，炭灰外套，一片雪白里的黑。  
作画是天赋，音乐是天赋，利他和同理心是天赋，社会欢迎这样的人，巨大的机器给他们安排了恰如其分的齿轮位置，让他们发出的声音能被听见，能收到回应。李默寻永远不可能找到他的位置。他是错的。并不是他做错了什么，他只是生来错误。  
“默寻。”顾鸣张开嘴，忽然觉得笨口拙舌。他突然明白了几个月前庄明禾苍白又无奈的解释，当他易地而处，他也无法问得更好。  
“那你杀过人吗？”  
中年人的面孔因为背光而神色不明。雨声和寂静同时占领了这间无人问津的走廊。李默寻低下头轻轻笑了，金丝镜框的边缘反射着细微的光。  
“还没有。”

走廊尽头有什么在闪光。  
好奇战胜了过来找父亲却迷了路带来的恐惧，他颠了颠肩上书包，铅笔盒在里面发出细微碰撞的声响。他继续往前走去。  
楼梯已经高过大厅的玻璃窗，因此光线昏暗。脚下木板发出呻吟，散发出尘土干涩的气味。台阶十一级，坏数字。尽头是一面贴着壁纸的墙，诱惑人的金苹果只是墙上晃动着的一点光斑。他有点放心又有点泄气，不甘心地来回打量，光斑来自于不起眼的拐角，一扇门贴墙而开，毫无存在感。门开了一条缝，下午的太阳借这一线疏漏钻出来，正照在挂在门把手上的那条项链上，反射出晃动的光彩。  
他扒开一点门缝，迎面光线下什么也看不清。  
庄宅罕有人知的第四层，因为曲折斜落的屋顶和冬凉夏暖的温度已被弃置多年，当做大型杂物的收纳间。地板空空荡荡，灰尘像一层薄沙悉数后退，留下半个圆弧的边界。橱柜，沙发，半瘪的充气泳池，废弃的家具蒙着白罩，被夕照融化成一团团模糊的轮廓。屋顶高阔，自上方垂下没收起的珠灰色纱帘，闯入者带起的风掀开帘幕，露出后面一只手，软软搭在浴缸边缘。那只手很好看，手指细长，指甲干净，血凝在松开的袖口，半晌滴落一颗，再慢慢重新汇集。地板上贴心地垫了毛巾，已经浸得透湿，血水像一条蛇溢出边缘，冲站在跟前的中学生吐出细细的舌头。  
浴缸里沉着一个年轻人，不比见证这一切的裴泽大多少。头颅靠着边缘微微仰起，半阖着眼浸在水面上，像一只大部分躯干被红色松脂吞没后凝固的昆虫标本。介于少年和青年之间的消瘦轮廓正对着落地窗倾泻而入的太阳，宝石一样被照耀得雪白又圣洁，仿佛在静默中发着光。  
窗外城市的边界远得看不见，只有蓝得令人愉悦的天空和自由的群鸟。

裴泽醒过来，嗓子里干得冒烟，台灯昏黄的光让人有些不适。灯下是他的杂志，98年版的《科幻世界》。他年轻时一度喜欢科幻小说，家里还收录了整套的《异形》蓝光。儿子关进精神病院后，垂垂老矣的裴丰探望遭拒，便把一些无害的旧书寄过来聊做陪伴。此时李默寻正坐在他床边，手指悠闲地掠过书页，灯光映在金丝眼镜的镜片上，像篝火在丛林危险的阴影间若隐若现。  
野兽隔着火光看过来。  
你在这儿。裴泽想，并没有说出口，药物让他有点飘飘荡荡的迟钝。  
“几点了？”  
李默寻看了看左腕上的表：“凌晨一点二十二分。”他贴心地给努力坐起来的裴泽搭了把手，床头还倒了一杯水。  
“那个警察呢？”  
“太晚了，不好麻烦别人开车。”他翘了翘一只脚，脚踝并没有戴电子镣铐。裴泽并不觉得意外，他对李默寻一直有一种盲目的信心，觉得他能做到什么都不奇怪。  
“来做什么？讯问我？跟警察学好了？”  
“上次你说错了。”李默寻说，“明禾不傲慢。”  
“什么？”  
“你说人类傲慢，总想用锁链拴住死神，明禾也是。”李默寻很认真地说，“你说错了，我太太不傲慢。”  
“……没了？”  
“没了。”  
“就为这个？”  
“嗯。”  
裴泽瞪着他，突然忍无可忍地笑出声，笑得浑身颤抖，蜷缩成一团。歇斯底里的笑声令留在监控室里的医生下意识想过去，被顾鸣拦住了。他一边笑得上气不接下气，一边抖着手指着李默寻：“哈哈哈……看看你，看看……哈哈……你还说你不像，不像一条狗哈哈哈……”笑声渐渐低下去，他的脸埋在手臂间，终于再笑不出声，“……我爸一定很高兴。”  
李默寻等他笑完，才开口：“我回去想了一下，终于想起来你说的那件事，你和你父亲年轻时长得很像。”  
裴泽抬起头。  
“那时候我在抽烟，你走过来，恐惧又渴望地……观测我——观测，你们喜欢用这个词，是不是？天生的反社会，不存在情绪干扰，不用切除前额叶，只有盲目的忠诚深植在潜意识里，你父亲最骄傲的作品。”  
“你难道不是？”裴泽被那种静如死水的嘲讽刺痛，恶狠狠道，“如果不是我引导你，解放你，你永远也跳不出去我父亲划定的圈子。可看看你现在，自己把自己脖子套进去，就是那个警察养的一条狗！”  
李默寻平静地看着他：“没人驯化我。”  
“你跟顾鸣说的那个故事，其实还没讲完，不是么？他后来带我去刑侦队重新做笔录，问我涉事的八个人，五个死了，还有三个在哪儿。”他垂下眼，神色温和，不以为意，“我说，都活着。”  
二十多年前庄家的规矩，是万事都要处理干净。  
青年进去看了眼结果，没有很惊讶，只有第一次见识的小医生脸色大变，夺门而出。店里的人抬着水枪按吩咐过来，管杀管埋，流程齐备，检查时发现还有个重伤昏死，和女人孩子一样，也一并抬到后院，于是八个人里死透五个，剩下店里一个没沾上毒瘾的临时工、老板娘和怀里四个月大的小儿子。有活口没什么，交给林家派过来收尾的人，如何处理，李默寻了如指掌，并不在意。  
除了死人的隔间和制药的地下室，店被女主人收拾得还算整洁，这稍微安抚了他的不悦。小年刚过，松亭气温多变，明禾在宿舍里感冒了，他讨厌在这种情况下离开她这么久。裴泽呕吐完从厕所回来，后院已经开始封闭清理，剩下的人都聚在前厅。前厅联通着还没开门的杂货铺店面，库存的纸箱堆满了边边角角，裴泽悄悄挤进去，看着青年一个人坐在最里面的椅子上呆等着天亮，倒是给其他恨不得离他三尺远的人一点腾挪喘息的空间。手里有活的默不作声处理后续，眼下无事的拼命缩肩低头减少存在感，清醒的幸存者被捆住手脚缩在墙根，女人搂着孩子，生怕发出任何声音，也不怕把孩子憋死，旁边跪在地上的临时工牙齿磕碰得咯咯有声，股间蔓延出腥臭的尿骚气。  
不知过了多久，有人搬走了堵住通道的蛇皮袋，收拾出一点至少可落视线的空间，李默寻抬头，突然站起来。裴泽瞬间清醒，顺着他的目光望过去：门口卖烟的玻璃橱柜上摆着一盆水仙，三束纤长的绿叶，中间已经亭亭玉立地绽开了第一朵花。  
青年往外走去。被他惊动的瘾君子和蛇头随着他的脚步纷纷往两侧退下，在无处转身的逼仄作坊里硬是空出了一肩宽的道路，如同摩西分开红海——他明明是圣人的反义词，裴泽被自己不合时宜的联想悄悄囧了一下。李默寻走到玻璃柜前，弯着腰认真打量了那盆花，甚至低头嗅了嗅，他不知道想到什么，竟然露出了一点笑容。那个干净得几乎孩子气的微笑绽开在血色背景中，年轻的医生看见了，不禁毛骨悚然。  
他倒干净盆里剩余的一点水，找了个塑料袋连盆带花一起小心翼翼放到里面扎好，才冲还伏在地上的几个涉事人点点头：“花我拿走，换你们的命。”  
女人死死护着怀里的幼子，因为极端的恐惧还没反应过来，一旁抖成筛子的临时工却猛地抬头，大喜过望，赶紧砰砰磕头。  
“店不错，换个小生意去隔壁做，不许跑。”李默寻对女人说，冰冷的黑眼珠逡巡一圈，落在了还在聒噪的男人身上，“小孩也不动。男的打断腿带回去，新药的试验组缺样本。”他对蛇头说，“成人耐用，不许搞死。”  
还在磕头的男人怔住了，战战兢兢听凭调遣的手下人能有挡箭牌如释重负，已然急不可耐地上去掰住了肩膀。阶下囚像一只被拽住头的乌龟，绝望地抻长了脖子：“不是……我！不是！”他满口血泡，几乎说不出完整的话，竭力挣扎出一点嘶声，“我没……三十克粉！药没……没拿……”  
“你没拿，是我编的。老齐只是贪小便宜，又刚有儿子，没人怂恿，他不敢坏事。”李默寻一边撑起伞，一边轻描淡写，“我知道是你干的。”  
临时工呆呆地张着嘴，额头上沾染的血水顺着鼻翼滑落下去，滴入残存着几颗黢黄牙齿的嘴巴里。  
青年已经无声没入了破晓的黑雨中。

“那个孩子后来长大了，考入了县城的初中，我稍微帮了点忙，让他母亲借陪读的名义一起离开了村子。”李默寻轻声细语，仿佛只是睡前聊一聊家常，“他后来又回到陆丰，帮林耀东跟庄家做生意，不过你没见过。”他坐直了身体，有意无意地往墙角的摄像头瞥了一眼，“他也帮现在的公安做事。”  
陆丰扫毒的那个卧底！顾鸣心头剧震，差点要跳起来，被同行过来的沈知微一只手死死按住了肩膀。松亭没有落雨的深夜，精神病院里里外外安静得近乎死寂，只有监听设备忠实地将李默寻难得显出一点兴味的声音传递过来：“你看，这就比较有意思了。”  
草蛇灰线，延绵伏笔，在随机的命运里去推动一个多米诺骨牌的必然，百年十年百里千里外的人都在有意无意中成为牵线木偶，可不有意思么。  
“你是故意的？”裴泽难以置信地喃喃，“你故意违背命令，就是留下那个孩子？你在那个时候就开始准备，要毁掉庄家？”  
“那倒没有。”李默寻推了下眼镜，“偶然而已，都说了，只是以物易物。”  
“什么以物易……那盆花？你只是要那盆花？”  
“明禾会喜欢。她春节养在宿舍里的那盆开完了。水仙那时候在松亭下了市，不容易买到。”李默寻用一种天经地义的态度回答。  
长夜无声，一只入冬幸存的飞虫撞在台灯的灯泡上，叮一声轻响。  
“我知道你们是怎么想的。你的父亲想把怪物驯化成兵器，而你想让怪物回归本性，自由主义者的善良真让人感动，是不是？”他声音轻柔，笑意像含毒蜜糖，黏稠地流过语言的刀锋，“连我都快被打动了，我甚至想过，要不就这样吧，两头哄一哄，看着你们浪费一生自娱自乐，在一无所有里自我陶醉，也算有点意思。”  
裴泽一把攥住他的胳膊，眼睛大睁：“我父亲从一开始就接手你的！他的病程记录里写得清清楚楚，你从治疗的第三年开始就符合所有的矫正试验预期，你不可能都是装的！他至少能——”  
“裴丰一直很喜爱我，这可怎么行？我年幼时跟他这样玩，可能还有点趣味，可是几年过去，我长大了，他还是没有长进，这就无聊了。”李默寻安毫无痛觉似的，抚似地拍了拍他攥得铁紧的手腕，冰凉手指搭在他的手背上，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，“过分投入情感，就会过分一叶障目。身为一个医生，他太不专业了。”他的目光转过来，裴泽知道他要说什么，不，他不能说出来，他不能说出来！他仓皇地收回手拼命后退，抵在床头，浑身发冷，如置冰窖，僵硬地举不起自己的手臂捂住耳朵。他不能说出来！  
“就像你。你也是，裴泽，我真失望。裴丰一定也很失望。”  
你胡扯！胡扯！我是我父亲的骄傲！我重新创造了他的作品！！  
“说是子承父业，你只是对你父亲的控制全盘接收，从没想过质疑。你所谓的反抗，费尽心思要为我解开的裴丰设下的锁链，其实从没存在过。看看你自己，裴泽，看看你。你什么也没有，自由也没有，成就也没有。囚徒从来不是我，只有你。”  
你胡说！你是我的作品！我的！  
“怎么可能？我从不属于你。”李默寻被逗乐了，漆黑眼睛因为残忍闪着愉快的光，“只有你，一直属于你父亲。”  
病人的尖叫声响彻监牢，奇怪的是竟没有一个医生或护士出现，仿佛有一层看不见的结界，将他们包裹在了另一个的空间。前医生猛地扑上去，两人一起从床上翻了下去。饶是铺着地毯，仍旧咚一声巨响。  
“你胡说！胡说！你是父亲给我的礼物！是我的！是我重构了他的作品！！我才是造物主！没人能控制我！我才是！！”  
他的指甲陷进李默寻的皮肉，手指卡住他细长的脖子。肾上腺素的能量巨大，李默寻很快面色泛紫，眼白发红，喉咙被掐得咯咯作响，抽搐的手指扯住施暴者的袖口，却没有用力。  
他并没有反抗，他在悄无声息地引诱他，乞求他：创造不了，就毁掉吧。  
他付诸所有雕琢的伽拉忒亚，他举世无双的大卫，他的才华和生命引以为继的证明，他在十六岁那年第一次见到的那个濒死的青年，那具在阳光下美得让人目眩神迷的尸体，此刻像个愚蠢的手无缚鸡之力的凡人，被压在病房污糟的地毯上，灰尘覆面，眼镜歪斜，涣散的眼神不知落在了哪里，露出一个得偿所愿的微笑。  
来毁掉不属于这个世界也不属于你的魔鬼。  
杀了我吧。  
他不能。他……他不能。  
裴泽蓦然松手，踉跄后退，一直抵到床头的柜子边退无可退。抽屉的塑料把手坚硬地磕到他的脊背，他恍若未觉，惊惧地望着差点被掐死的李默寻蜷缩在地上咳得呕心呕肺，狼狈不堪。他做了什么啊？他差点杀死这个怪物，这个可怕的怪物，怎么能诱惑他亲手毁掉他的造物，他怎么能……  
裴泽不堪重负，紧紧抱住头，嚎啕大哭。

沈知微松开了胳膊上的力道，顾鸣立刻粗鲁地推开了他。  
“我说了，李默寻没事，他是故意的。”  
“没事个屁！”顾鸣暴怒，“我就知道警队找他来是有人搞鬼！沈知微，我操你个怂蛋！”  
“他不会有事的。”沈知微冷静地说，“第一，他答应了要问出庄明锋的下落，你我都知道他的本事，李默寻不会言而无信。第二，看清楚。”他屈起指节敲了敲风暴刚过的画面，“到底谁是语言的引导者，别像裴泽一样被骗了。”  
顾鸣坐在椅子上，攥着拳头一动不动地盯着监视器。  
“我为什么建议让李默寻参与，因为没有人比他更熟悉这群变态的思维方式，也没有人比他更擅长击溃人的情绪，这是找到答案最快捷有效的方法……”  
“知微。”顾鸣打断教授的滔滔不绝，“我知道你见过很多受害人，死的活的都有。那你见过人去死前的样子吗？”  
沈知微一愣。  
“我知道他这次不会怎么样。但我也知道如果有哪怕百分之一的可能，他都会很希望意外能发生。”  
监视器里，裴泽倚着柜子缩成一团发抖。李默寻咳了一阵刚刚缓过来，费力地爬起来靠着床仰面喘息。无论灵魂如何冷酷，他到底还是血肉温热的人类，仍然需要给因为缺氧而剧烈跳动的心脏一点恢复的时间。黑白镜头的分辨率有限，并不能完全看清他的面孔。  
他一定又露出那种表情了，顾鸣想。  
李默寻有时候会发呆，可能连他自己也没注意到。  
庄明禾是秋分那天去世的，两周后顾鸣作为监控污点证人的负责人搬进了李默寻的家和他同进同出，到现在已经三个月了。除了头七那天在墓地里睡了一宿，遭遇丧妻之痛的男人并没再有任何失态。当然不会兴高采烈，但也没有哭天喊地。他不发一语，全盘接受，深入本能的克制像箍住植物躯干最后和树木长到一起的铁圈，保证肉身功能齐备，外观正常。顾鸣不是没尝试过打破面具，他甚至提到明禾，提到她生前费尽苦心向警察所做的种种委托，做丈夫的一字不落地听下去，应景地微笑或怀念，得体得让人无言以对。  
只有某些时候，比如水仙花落了的那个早上，在暗沉的光线和浑浊的孤寂里，最后的遗物也被时间带走的那一刻，他的脸上露出一种漂浮在外的骇人的死灰，仿佛他不在这里，而在一个浮冰封闭的海底，既不能呼吸，更谬论呼救。他的肺叶干瘪，气管剥落，肋骨折断，被水压挤爆碾碎的每一个细胞都在尖叫哀嚎。为什么丢下我在这里？被训练得麻木的肉体像束身衣，绑住了灵魂癫狂绝望的挣扎，为什么丢下我？给一个盲人光明，再重新挖掉他的眼睛，然后说没关系，要坚强，回归原本的生活不难的。  
他已经见过光了，他不能假装没看见过。  
顾鸣不知道该怎么办，他向来笃定坚实的人生头一次惶然无措，进退维谷。他的警察身份只能让他更方便地将故友送进监狱甚至死刑室，即便尽他所能，李默寻能获得的最好结果不过是和裴泽一样，做一个永远被禁锢，被警惕，被隔绝的病人。世界遵循自己的规则自洽运转，他是一行错误又危险的代码。  
顾鸣不知道该怎么救他。敢自称“拯救”的人正在监视器里和“被拯救”的人共处一室，被无情地击溃成一团泪水涟涟的血肉。  
“求你了……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你了……”  
“求我什么？你想要什么？”  
裴泽不知道。成功存活的弗兰肯斯坦衣冠楚楚，彬彬有礼，将他的造物主玩弄在股掌之间。不，不是他的，只是他无意间从地狱里召唤而出的靡菲斯特，在兴致告尽后开始讨要凡人的灵魂作酬劳。  
“想要我吗？”  
“不是……不是我的……”  
“从来不是你的，可你想看不是吗？”李默寻说，声音低得几乎听不清，“想看一看你试图解放的怪物，一旦自由了，到底是什么样子。”  
裴泽慢慢抬起头。李默寻背着光站在他面前，面孔因此化作一团模糊不清的混沌，同黑色的高领毛衣连在一起化作投射在身上的瘦长阴影。  
“想要我吗？”  
“……想。”  
李默寻露出一个微笑。  
“跟我做个交易吧。和我做个交易，我就把你父亲的礼物还给你。”

我会是第一个吗？  
你想做第一个吗？  
……我想。是的，我想做第一个。  
他于是又回到了阁楼，庄宅罕有人知的第四层。地板空空荡荡，灰尘像一层薄沙悉数后退，留下半个圆弧的边界。橱柜，沙发，半瘪的充气泳池，废弃的家具蒙着白罩，融化成一团团模糊的轮廓。屋顶高阔，自上方垂下没收起的珠灰色纱帘，被闯入者带起的风掀开，露出帘幕后沉在浴缸里的年轻人，像一只躯干被松脂吞没后凝固的昆虫标本，只剩一枚头颅暴露在空气里，介于少年和青年之间的消瘦轮廓正对着落地窗倾泻而入的夕阳，被照得纤毫毕现，闪闪发光，仿佛神迹。  
那双琉璃一样映得反光的瞳孔倏忽一动，落在了裴泽身上，十六岁的少年被笼罩在目光里，忘记了呼吸。年轻的死神翻动泛出白翳的眼珠，看向他，雪白面孔浮在血水中央，露出一个潮湿的笑容。  
过来吗？  
想做第一个吗？  
普罗米修斯为他的人类祭上肝脏，皮格马利翁为他的雕像付出一生，神诞生于毁灭，这样举世无双的奖赏，如何能拱手让人。  
我想。他走向他，脚步渐渐加快，急不可耐奔向他自己选择的命运。  
带我走吧。

裴泽不知道庄明锋的下落，但他供述的详实的药品分销网络足以让专案组士气大振。整理完病人颠三倒四的口供再部署好侦查工作后，天已经透亮，顾鸣开完会回到候诊室，发现李默寻窝在靠窗的沙发上睡着了。他在门口停了好一会儿，才举步进去，果然人立刻就醒了，揉着眼睛看到警察回来便好整以暇站起来：“回去吗？”  
顾鸣摇摇头：“坐下。”  
李默寻不明所以，还是乖乖听命。  
“抬头。”  
顾鸣在他面前蹲下去，感觉有点矮，于是由蹲改跪，抬高上半身去扒拉李默寻的衣领，让脖子完全露出来。精神病人发起疯来力道很大，喉咙上的手指印已经青肿，几道抓痕破皮渗血，沾着一点毛衣的黑色绒线。  
“自己用手拉着衣服，别乱动，别说话。”  
“没什么要紧的，能不涂——”  
顾鸣一掌摁到他脸上去，没对准，拍在了脑门上，差点打翻眼镜，李默寻立刻闭嘴。  
敬酒不吃吃罚酒。警察嘀咕了一声，用棉签涂上碘伏的动作倒是近乎笨拙的轻柔，二人一时无话，雨水蜿蜒的飘窗，一片梧桐叶湿淋淋地贴在玻璃上。  
“从今天开始，我去哪儿你去哪儿，包括到刑警队上班。能听的会旁听，不能听的你就在隔壁休息室呆着等我。”顾鸣突然开口，“我会跟李局申请，尽量不出现场。”  
李默寻的喉结滑了一下，换来一声恶狠狠的“叫你别动！”。  
“这是命令，不是提议。”顾鸣冷着脸，“庄明锋的筹码没了，露马脚是早晚的事，他要是真狗急跳墙，十有八九会来找你报复。”他拧好药水盖子，站起来居高临下地发号施令，“我把话搁这儿，从今天起，你就别想着离我三米外，听明白了？”  
“……我能说话了？”  
“坦白从宽。”  
哪里不坦白了，明明一直在监视器前讲的大白话。李默寻想，觑了眼对方的脸色，明智地决定不把这句话说出来。  
“那电子脚镣还戴不戴？”  
“戴着，就当防身。”  
“好。现在回去吗？”  
“等会儿。一会儿要跟李局打个电话。”  
“好。”  
他这样逆来顺受，反倒叫顾鸣冷静下来后感到一点不自在。  
“喝水吗？”  
“不用，谢谢。”  
“你有没有什么要问的？”  
李默寻想了想：“你为什么不高兴？”  
“……我没不高兴。”顾鸣嘟哝了一句。李默寻不追问，只是看着他。警察叹了口气，转身去提了把椅子砰一声搁在他跟前坐下，近得膝盖碰着膝盖，“你拿什么‘礼物’换的裴泽开口？”  
“你们不都听见了，我跟沈教授也解释了一遍。”  
“‘你’啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“你一个大活人，难道还能论斤称两地送？”  
“人类又不仅仅是肉体。”他笑了，“要真能论斤称两，那倒简单多了，用我心肝肺换一个庄明锋，你换不换？”  
“我呸！你当我傻？拿金子换一坨屎？”  
“……”李默寻被他接地气的比喻噎了一下。  
“跟我打岔没用，裴泽想要你做什么？”  
“我不用做什么，重点是你们要怎么做。”  
“有话直说。”  
“庄家捡到一只小动物，裴丰要把它训练成看门狗，裴泽接手后想把狗训回成狼，就这么简单。”  
“他们拿你做人体试验了？”  
“精神意识这种玄之又玄的东西，法律上是很难定义的，我不觉得那算人体试验。”  
“他们就这么干了。”顾鸣笃定道，后槽牙咬得咯吱一声响，“一看你这么拐弯抹角我就知道是肯定句。”  
“并没有成功。我是天生‘不一样’，你明白的。”李默寻用指节蹭了蹭喉头，确认碘伏已经风干，终于放下手指，怡然地搁在膝头，“裴泽嫉恨你，他觉得你手里有那条狗链子，所以我跟他说，我老老实实留在这里只是为了找到庄明锋，我们之间有些账要算，账算完，我也就如他所愿地自由了。”  
“什么意思？你打算做什么，又怎么告诉裴泽？”  
“什么都不用做。你们只要让抓捕庄明锋的进展在适当的时候泄露给他就行，当然越波折越好。心理暗示的力量是很强大的，有任何坏事发生，他都会觉得是我推动的。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。如果允许的话，庄明锋归案后，最好能让裴泽看见我和他对话，当然不行也无所谓。”李默寻没所谓地耸耸肩，“他失望是他的事，我并不在乎。”  
顾鸣按着他的膝盖一动不动。  
他为什么看起来还是不高兴？李默寻思考了一下，善解人意地补充道：“我不会对庄明锋怎么样的，我又不能离你三米远，又不杀人，不用担心。”  
“你说你留下来，只是为找到庄明锋。”顾鸣吞了口唾沫，“这句话是真的么？那等庄明锋被找到，等他伏法之后呢？你有什么打算？”  
“医院或者监狱，对我都很合适，你不必有什么负担。”他甚至还有心打趣，“当然如果是‘立即执行’，那就最好了。”  
顾鸣心潮翻涌，勉励撑住了开个玩笑试图掩饰：“你自己真的没什么想法？可别小瞧我啊，爷能量大得很。”  
李默寻摇摇头，挪开目光望向窗外。雨水的痕迹透过玻璃映在他脸上，就好像他在面无表情地哭泣。  
“没什么打算。”他平静地说，“明禾要我留下来，我得等。”  
她把他留在这世上，像留在大雾弥漫的荒野里，不知道往哪里去，只能在原地等。监狱或医院，在哪里并不重要，十年二十年，等最终的仁慈来临，为他漫长的听话乖顺奖励一个重逢。  
顾鸣说不出话。对不起，他想，他不知道在为什么道歉，又有什么资格道歉。警察没有说出口，但是李默寻看出来了，他寡淡如死水的眉目松动，绽出一点笑容。  
“应该是我说对不起。”他说，并没有解释为什么。

很快，刑警队顺利搜出了庄明锋的四个药品仓库，其中三个满库存，算得上意外之喜，追捕和枪战不可避免，所幸没有什么伤亡。李默寻公寓的厨房玻璃碎过一次，那时顾鸣正难得下厨，还煮坏了李用了很久的砂锅，警察面对物主无奈的表情老实认错，怂眉耷眼出门买锅，中途折返到对面楼的留守小队，果不其然获知打冷枪的职业杀手逃脱的消息。他没有跟同居人说，只是上报警队，要求对李默寻的公寓暗地里加派人手。  
李默寻成了公安局的常客。大案未结，刑警队忙到飞起，顾鸣在队里呆多久，他就在一旁等多久，泡泡茶，浇浇花，翻一翻不知从哪儿借来的科幻小说，度假式的悠闲与周边一派兵荒马乱格格不入，引人侧目，但也只是侧目而已。精神病院与裴泽的那一夜对话，因为需要完整记录，被专案组上上下下分析了几百遍，夜色里轻巧如魅的心理诱导和言语里暗示的犯罪史由是声名远扬，平日无害的气场在他人眼里也成了斯文皮囊内恶魔灵魂的反衬。曾经的崇敬欢迎变成了现在的退避三舍，除了比较相熟的汪铮，顾鸣甚至很难找到他开会时能陪李默寻留守值班室的人手。一向好脾气的顾队为此发了大火，众人噤若寒蝉，仍罕有改观，反而是当事人温声劝慰，不以为意。  
那盆水仙在悉心养护一个星期后终于结出花苞，李默寻将瓷盆换成符合医院要求的厚塑料底，托警察把花带给了裴泽，后者大喜过望。口供之夜过后，裴泽出乎意料地精神焕发，比过去任何时候都更生气勃勃，令精神病院的医护人员大为意外，倒也如释重负，暗地里觉得大概能过个好年。顾鸣跟李默寻说了这件事，后者见惯不惊，被警察好奇之下追问烦了，只回答三个字：有盼头。盼什么呢？顾鸣于是没有往下问，他心里清楚自己不会喜欢那个答案。李默寻从书里抬起头看了他一眼，没有说话。  
一周过后，盼头来了——他们发现了庄明锋的踪迹。  
将近年关，松亭难得下了雪，五点半的时候天已经全黑，但新进展将整个警队的下班时间都推迟到遥遥无期，因为庄明锋的身影出现在了离李默寻公寓三个路口外的红绿灯监控里。结合上个月的狙击未遂，答案昭然若揭，专案组终于等到嫌疑人狗急跳墙的迹象，登时摩拳擦掌，在小范围里商讨了详细的诱敌计划，甚至说服顾鸣和李默寻在公安局门口演了一场“警察与罪犯相互忍耐很久终于忍无可忍大打出手最后分道扬镳”的好戏，刑警队长拂袖而去，留下死不悔改的污点证人从地上爬起来拍拍衣服，在一圈嫌恶的目光中施施然回了家。  
“你不早说，我还特地把最好的西装借给你！”入夜后顾鸣溜回公寓，缩在贴墙的椅子里给李默寻递针线，一边小声哀叹，“才穿过一回呢，还是辛夷毕业典礼的时候。”  
“你自己扯坏的衣服扣子，还要我来补，到底是谁比较亏？”李默寻开着小灯，宜室宜家地缝袖扣，静音的电视屏幕发出花红柳绿的光，将他消瘦的轮廓清晰投映在阳台门拉起的窗帘上当作诱饵。  
“谁知道你要用来打架啊，穿还是你穿的。”两个成年人吵起架来总有种小学生既视感，顾鸣其实乐得如此岁月静好的幼稚，李默寻心知肚明，懒得理他：“好了。”他抖掉线头，披上外套走到镜子前侧着身抬手确认，“稍微有点紧，等这事结束了就还你。”  
“又黑我身高……”  
话音未落，一声脆响，他面前的镜子砰地破碎，玻璃哗然飞溅。  
他们这次仍旧没有找到凶手，准确地说，他们没有去找。李默寻在顾鸣扑过来之前夺走了他衣领上的通讯器，喝令“原地待命”，顾鸣愣了半秒反应过来，向各小组重复了指令，自己也留在避光的角落，任当事人独自关灯出门，捂着血淋林的手臂去社区诊所，假装从未有警察介入，直到第二天才在刑警队碰面。  
“庄明锋不蠢，打草来惊蛇，是他常用的策略。”他冲顾鸣点点头，“只是要赔你一件新外套了。”  
现在哪里是说衣服的时候，在座有眼睁睁埋伏了好几夜，最后被一语扑空还不能做什么的警察，心中气闷，又不好冲伤员发火，只能擂一拳桌子：“操！他哪儿来的这些弯弯绕绕！”  
“……我以前教的，抱歉。”李默寻尴尬地扶了扶眼镜，除了严重割伤的左臂，碎玻璃在他的侧脸和树脂镜片上都留下了细小的划痕，“不过事不过三，你们前两次隐蔽得很好，下一次他极有可能出现。庄明锋是急性子，不会等太久的。”  
他们确实没有等太久。精神紧绷了六天后，留守公寓的顾鸣在深夜收到了来自医院的消息。  
裴泽死了。

裴泽死了，死于原本用于常规治疗的锂盐注射。他最近状态很好，医生做完评估，打算重新滴定剂量，用阿米替林和美多巴降低浓度。然而护士贴混了试剂标签，错用新入院病人的溶剂，与傍晚的口服用量发生叠加，血锂迅速超标，当晚即发生急性昏迷，很快肾功能衰竭，急救室抢救了四个小时，最终回天乏术。医院根本来不及联系警队，何况那个时候所有人的心思都在守株待兔上，不会有人特地留心远离风暴中心的精神病院。事实上，倘若不是在这个特殊当口，死者特殊身份，这件事怎么看都是普通的医疗事故。  
顾鸣一个刹车飘进六院门口的空位，飞快钻出驾驶室，蓝牙耳机仍在喋喋不休，李默寻跟着他快步走进医院，脸上依稀带着半夜被吵醒的困倦。  
“庄明锋干的？”  
“听描述是庄家的风格。”  
“不合理。如果是报复，杀了裴泽，他就更不容易接触到你；不是报复，他最后四个仓库的毒品刚刚被我们查处，还有什么会让裴泽必须去死？他手里还有别的筹码？”  
李默寻摇摇头：“庄明锋现在出不了境，没有那批药，蛇头也不会带他走港口，他没有其他出路，杀人只会画蛇添足。”  
恰逢汪铮钻出警戒线出来迎他们，看见一起过来的李默寻，面色一变，顾鸣一边忙着摘下耳机一边闷头往前，并没有注意。  
“顾队。苗姐叫我来迎一下你，还有，嗯……”  
“老崔在电话里说了死因。”顾鸣冲他一点头，“现场怎么样？”  
“保护完好，他们在监控室等你。”小法医期期艾艾地指路，“还有，那个，李先生……”  
“好，我们去现场——”  
“顾鸣。”李默寻在两步外叫住他，“我要不先在隔壁等你，我的身份可能不太合适直接进现场。”  
“这有什么不合适的？这事儿跟你关系密切，你又跟裴泽认识这么多年，说不定能比我们更早发现不对的地方。”  
“没什么，我就在隔壁吧，你需要的时候再叫我就行。”  
顾鸣拧眉看着李默寻，后者面色平静。汪铮在一旁肉眼可见地松了一口气.  
“也行。那小汪，你留下来陪他。”  
“啊？”  
乐极生悲的小法医望着领导大步流星远去的背影瞠目结舌，李默寻走饮水机倒了两杯热水回来，一杯搁在桌上推过去，一杯留在手边，乖乖坐进沙发里翻小说，反叫汪铮觉出自己小人度君子的羞愧，紧张地上前打招呼。  
“李、李先生……”  
“没什么。”李默寻冲他笑笑，“可能警队有什么比较敏感的新发现，我能理解。”  
“啊？啊没有没有……”汪铮被捅破了之前的小心思，顿时面红耳赤，“您、您要不休息会儿？”  
“没事，说不定你们顾队一会儿会找，还是不睡了。借张纸巾行吗？我擦一下眼镜。”  
“好的。”法医赶紧拆了包餐巾纸递过去，“您、您要换副眼镜吗？我有带备用的。”  
“哦，之前镜子碎的时候划的，不碍事。”他看看遍布划痕的镜片，重新把眼镜戴上，微笑道谢，金丝镜框在灯下闪着光，“我就剩这一副，以后有机会再配。”

碳酸锂和氰化物并不一样，高浓度的致死率并不高，过程也相对和缓，正因如此，裴泽病房里的摄像详细地记录下了那几个小时的酷刑：腹痛，呕吐，痉挛，胡言乱语，涕泪横流，昔日风流蕴藉的心理医生在一片秽物狼藉里蠕动成一只被抛在岸上曝晒的鱼，失去氧气，失去水分，从清醒到混乱，失去那点仅剩的可称尊严的意识，他最后变形一般拧成一团脱离人形的麻花，打结的肢体紧紧缠绕着怀里的水仙花咯咯抽搐，头颈歪斜，直愣愣扭向监控探头的方向。  
进度条缓缓走到尽头，停止，鼠标发出一声点击的轻响，拉近的镜头最终停在那个五官扭曲的可怖面孔上，仿佛一副象征死亡降临的油画。没有人说话。  
紧急按钮就在床头，一臂之内，赴死的这数个小时里，裴泽始终没有去按。  
顾鸣定定站在屏幕前盯着那张非人的面孔，周遭的寂静里目光像针隐约刺痛他的皮肤。庄家案发后，随着李维民的空降和他的自请调任，警队里人事变动很多，他的新队友与他刚刚一起工作不到三个月，顾家养子这样的身份像一层看不见的薄膜隔在昔日与子同袍的信任中间。  
他明白汪铮之前的踌躇是为什么了。  
装药水的瓶子已经找到，送到崔老师那边化验去了。苗姐他们正在医生值班室询问相关目击者，医生的值班表刚打印出来就在这儿，目前从目击者和监控里都没有发现其他可疑人员。  
好。还有什么问题？  
顾队，是不是还有一条线可以查？  
什么？  
李先生还和您呆在一起吗？  
是，李默寻的电子脚镣每隔十五分钟会发送心率和定位到我手机上。我确定过去的八个小时里他一直留在他的住宅，离六院俩小时外，没有超出过监控的行动范围。怎么？  
录像我们都看到了，裴泽逐渐死亡的这段时间没有人出现过。  
你想说他是自杀？  
不敢轻易下结论，不过死者死前一直抱着那盆花不放手，他会不会是想传递什么信息？  
你想说什么？  
我们都见识过李默寻能做什么了。沈教授不是也说过，精神上的控制可以发挥胜过狙击枪的作用吗？裴泽之前被心理小组审了两个月，油盐不进，他花了一个晚上，就让他竹筒倒豆子统统交代出来，如果有人能不见血地害人，没几个人能做到。  
所以呢？  
顾队，李默寻能控制裴泽是明摆着的，他临死都不愿放下那盆花，是不是因为不能说，所以通过动作告诉我们，这事儿跟李默寻有关？就算不是他故意想告诉我们的，他也恨不得为他去死呢。等等……等等！他说不定就是为了他去死的！威胁或者诱导什么的，顾队！您再想想，两次狙击都没事，不仅没事，还让我们按兵不动放凶手跑，所有人的注意力都集中在他身上，连六院的警卫都分了人手过去，他说不定就是故意让裴泽暴露出来方便他杀人的！  
说完了？好，怎么证明？哪些证据？  
我……就，就只是个思路……  
那盆花是李默寻托我转交的，在那之后他再没有来过医院，也完全没有联系过裴泽，你说他能控制死者，怎么控制，媒介在哪儿？最常监测裴泽的恰恰是我们组，对，这个星期正好轮到你，怎么，觉得自己失职，想急着将功补过？  
我没有！您不能这么血口喷人！  
好，我道歉，那么对你的思路我也只有同样一句评语，任何没有证据支持的心理预设都是这个职业的大忌。  
您明明也有怀疑！我们都看见警队门口李默寻和您发生冲突了，我们都听得清清楚楚！  
我和他有冲突不代表我会在没有任何证据的情况下因为情绪将任何人默认为犯罪嫌疑人。  
我没有情绪化！  
好了！你们是来查案的不是来内讧的！小陈，之前你顾队提到的那些侦察工作做了没有？带上人去找一下各小组抓紧汇集信息，我们马上开个会；顾鸣，过来。  
警队的成员沉默着鱼贯而出，脸上仍残留着争执留下的绯红怒意。监控室里只剩下顾鸣和他刚刚赶来的上司，李维民扶了扶眼镜，望着新下属僵硬的轮廓，不出声地叹了口气。  
“李默寻呢？”  
“在隔壁，我让汪铮看着。”  
“好。你要是刚刚也像安排他一样专业，我也就放下不少心了。”  
“……对不起，李局。”  
“给你五分钟，自己把自己收拾好，然后叫上李默寻，过去一起开会。”  
顾鸣茫然地抬头看他。  
“真傻了？还是当我也傻？”李维民拍了拍他肩膀，“你不是在说服小陈他们，你是在说服自己。想清楚，你能不能信任他，记着，五分钟，马上就只剩四分钟了。”  
“谢谢李局。”

顾队长，我先生和别人不一样。但是不一样，不代表就是错的。  
如果不一样意味着对别人有害呢？庄小姐，我是个警察，保障人民生命财产安全是我的本分，如果有这样践踏法律、玩弄他人生命的威胁存在，我不能坐视不管。  
我知道，我知道。可是默寻没有拿别人的性命取乐，他只是……他只是不一样。他不善也不恶，他只是没有看重的东西，您明白吗？包括他自己他都不在乎。这么多年，我已经教会了他规则，他不会去害人。  
你在叫我去放任一头被训练吃素的狼在羊群里生活。  
我在请求您，给他一个定在这世上的锚，哪怕是锁链也好。等我走了，他就真的跟这个世界一点关系都没有了。他没有毁灭过任何人，是我们家，是这个世界在试图毁掉他。  
我不明白。  
我求您信任他。求你救救他。  
他答应了庄明禾，却可能要食言了。顾鸣盯着暂停住的显示屏出神地想。画面凝固在死者扭曲的五官，看久了，仿佛一个漫画般的夸张嘲笑。门外依稀有人走动，时间快到了，是渐渐聚集去会议室的各个小组。顾鸣拧眉，又往前走了两步，鼻尖几乎贴到屏幕上，与那张死人的面孔四目相对，那张大大咧开的嘴几乎横贯了整个面颊，挤压得整个面孔上提，像有一条横线划开了面颊的上下。  
笑肌断层。  
不是药物导致的肌肉痉挛。  
裴泽死的时候就是在笑。幸福地、美梦成真地笑着。  
跟我做个交易吧。和我做个交易，我就把你父亲的礼物还给你。  
顾鸣夺门而出，两步闯进隔壁。正聚在会议室里的刑警被他的破门而入吓了一跳，一时鸦雀无声。  
李默寻和顾鸣都不在里面。他的手机安静地停在手心，没有任何来自电子脚镣异样的警告。

那张因为痉挛几乎面目全非的脸依稀残留着死前最后一刻的狂喜。李默寻挑了挑眉，将尸体推回了冷藏间。一个与他相识近三十年的故人死于非命，他看起来神色麻木，因为困倦而微微充血的眼睛冷淡如常，没有丝毫动容。  
“顾队说会和我们在这里汇合？”  
“啊，对的。”汪铮点点头。  
“好，我催一下他。”  
“啊？哦那我来联系顾队，他们可能还在开会，不一定会接外机号码。”  
李默寻点点头，背着手等了半分钟，汪铮正埋头发短信，就听污点证人在背后平静道：“要不你直接给庄明锋打电话说吧，动作快一点，顾鸣没你想得那么迟钝。”  
汪铮飞快转身，用枪抵住了他的额头。

李默寻失踪后的一个半小时后，顾鸣收到了他的留言。  
没人知道是怎么发生的，顾鸣的手机没有接收到任何电子脚镣的警报，看守他的汪铮则躺在地下二层的太平间冷藏库里，因为吸入性气体和失温症昏迷不醒，手机、通讯器、枪连带警员的工牌全都被拿走。整个医院被封锁后筛查了三遍，确认他确实不知何时已经离开了六院。  
一案未破，一案又起，案犯现场除了裴泽的病房，现在又多了李默寻之前休息过的隔壁会议室。他们在两个案发现场发现了同一本书，98年的《科幻世界》，裴泽做了笔记的那一页恰好与李默寻留在会议室里的那本如出一辙，是阿瑟·克拉克的《星》，最后一段都被划了痕迹。警察重新翻出口供那一夜，果不其然看见李默寻在等裴泽醒来的时候百无聊赖翻着病人留在床头的书，像素和角度使他的动作模糊不清，却足以在人们心里搭建某种逻辑链。种种怀疑与种种迹象叠加在一起，人们似乎默认两者之间已然存在千丝万缕的联系，比如精神控制，比如故意杀人，比如畏罪潜逃。  
顾鸣全都不信。  
因为回避原则，刑警队的另一个副队暂时接管了他的工作。六院变成了临时的大本营，每个人都在忙，忙着查询监控，封锁主干道，急救昏迷的同事，寻找可能的目击证人。他不能留在那里，也不愿等待，于是开着一辆警车四处转悠，脑子里反反复复回荡着那句莫名其妙的引用，直到被电话留言的叮铃一声打断思绪。  
但那只是一句设定好了的定时发送。  
“宁声。谢谢你。”

他们以前聊天，那天是庄明禾的七七，顾鸣和李默寻一起喝了点酒，都有点上头。  
顾队长，我先生和别人不一样。他没有看重的东西，您明白吗？他是漂在人海里的一滴油，看着和我们一样，可是他融不进去，我很担心他。  
“是明禾和你说的？”顾鸣看着李默寻，后者耸耸肩，“一听就会知道是她习惯的比喻。其实顾队长，你不妨将那两个喻体调换一下。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你不如说，我是那滴落在油里的水。”李默寻因为酒精眼神湿润，嘴角带笑，似乎被自己难得的幽默打动了。  
“区别在哪里？”  
“我是融不进去。”他的眼里浮起笑意，始终带着那点无所谓的神气，“可我能点燃它。太粘稠太恶心了，这个世界。”  
“有时候我想把它烧掉。”

已经无可怀疑，亘古的谜团终于解开。但是，神啊，你有亿万颗星辰可供驱遣，何以偏偏选上这一颗？为何把整个世界的人献给大火，只为了照亮伯利恒的黎明？


End file.
